IWAY Cookies
IWAY Cookies are a food product widely regarded as the most highly-enjoyed food on Earth 2. IWAY Cookies as described on a infomercial by Microsoft Billy Mays, IWAY Cookies are by far the best cookies of all time. The product was first mentioned in Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors: Season 7. They were named after Domingo0022's IWAY, or "Interview with a YouTuber". Background of origin and shipping IWAY Cookies are created in a secret sanctuary on Earth 2, and shipments are delievered by flight. They are usually escorted by a ROFL Air-Force Unit to ensure the cookies arrive at their selected destination, since most other food was pretty much disentegrated in the destruction of Earth. IWAY Cookies are filled with LMAO nutrients, NOM vitamins and LOL minerals. The cookies are shipped to Domingo's palace, as well as the Space Station blockade orbiting Earth 2. Flavors There are many flavors to an IWAY Cookie. Classic Flavors MZMStudios promote IWAY Cookies with four classic flavors on MZM Shopping Network. *Chocolate Chip *Oatmeal *Coconut *Peanut Butter Special Flavors Chocolate Diarrhea - '''A cookie filled with chocolate, and covered in a thick coating called Wertiforgemstien Diarrhea. '''Chips 'N' Fudge - A cookie with chocolate chips and fudge in the cookie. Marshmallow Suprise - A cookie with a marshmallow covering, and frosted sprinkles. Modern Warfare 2 - A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare 2, proposed by Thunderbirds101. Team Fortress 2 - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Team Fortress 2, proposed by Thunderbirds76. Left 4 Dead 2 - A cookie with a flavour that makes the person want to stop what they are doing, and play Left 4 dead 2, Proposed by Pieboy6000. Weirdly, unknown to Pieboy6000, a Left 4 dead 2 flavour was made by motzPHaragas. Cure for the Diarrhea Virus - '''A Cookie that the first of its kind - it can cure the Diarrhea Virus. Proposed by EmergencyRanger88 ' '''Modern Warfare 3 '- A Cookie with a flavor that makes the person have a sudden urge to play Modern Warfare 3. For some reason, It attracts MW3 superfans. Proposed by emergencyranger88. New Super Mario Bros - ''' A cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person obsessed with New Super Mario Bros. '''IWAY Liquid Cookies - A cookie with liquid that can by dumped on someone only! If eaten,Will cause he/her to be Obessesed with Sybon Action (Cat Mario). Growtopia (fan made) - Makes someone obsessed with Growtopia. Medicine - Able to cure diseases from toxic foods such as Smack Sea Prawns, Baloney Sandwiches or Highway Cookies. Strawberry Creme '- A Cookie with a flavor that tastes like Strawberry, but with a creme inside. Provided by ChannelCohnimation. '''Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection '- A Cookie with a specialized flavor that makes a person have a sudden urge to play Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection. '''New Years - A combination of Chips N' Fudge and Marshmallow Surprise. It also has vanilla frosting, and the flavor of the strawberry creme variant in the center. It is generally only sold in January. Other flavors kittykat29 Stardust - A cookie made by the nymphs in Microsoft Forest that makes the consumer glow for a whole minute in their favorite color. It is the only cookie sold to the palace besides the Standard flavors. ROFLOL - Isn't what is sounds like, because it is an evil flavor made by demonkat6669 disguised with a good-sounding name. It is a Standard Flavor, infected with strands of an unidentified virus (as of March 2012). The cookie makes the person want to take out his inner devil on someone. It was unknown whether this is a Highway Cookie, until the KK29 lab discovered that the effects were that above, and not the Highway Cookie effects. motzPHaragas Left 4 Dead 2 - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Left 4 Dead 2. Domingo's Surprise - A cookie filled with adobo and special mixes of Chicken Adobo, a Filipino dish, fitting in one concentrated flavor. Half-Life - Proposed by his friend, thispieistoocold, a cookie with a special flavor that make a person obsessed with Half-Life. natesworld2K Kitty Treats - A cookie that tastes like Kitty Treats. Bacon - A flavor that tastes like bacon. Tacos - A flavor that tastes like a Mexican fiesta (a.k.a. tacos). ShadowFrost88 Modern Warfare Reflex - A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Modern Warfare reflex. Red Dead Redemption -''' A cookie with a specialized and concentrated flavor that makes a person obsessed with Red Dead Redemption''.'' '''Halo Reach - A cookie with a concentrated flavour that allows someone to extreme urges to play Halo Reach Really Sucky Virus AntiDote - Another flavour that is yet another one of it's kind. it can estinguish the Really Sucky Virus from any person or Text to speech Voice. Wonka0111 BioShock 2 - A cookie with a specialized flavor derived from that used in the Modern Warfare 2 flavor of IWAY cookies; however, this cookie's flavor will make a person have a sudden urge to play BioShock 2 instead. Warc9 Warc2 Flake '- A cookie that tastes like Warc2 Flakes. Coopersmadog '''Crawfish -' IWAY Cookies with... crawfish tails baked in the cookie dough. It's better than it sounds. 'Mardi Gras -' Regualr Cookies with Green, Yellow, and Purple sprinkles on them. Also comes with IWAY King Cake. 'Alligator - '''Just like Crawfish, except with alligator meat. '''Louisiana State Capitol - '''It tastes like Limestone, just like the actual building! '''Sweet Tea Flavor '- Someone decided to throw a bag of tea in some cookie dough. It's not that bad, actually. Superhotains 'PlaySation All-Stars Battle Royale '- Makes you obsessed with PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. '''Cosmic Rainbow - A cookie with strawberry and cherry flavor. MrJakio101 Coffee & Donuts - Cookies that are covered in Coffee and some Donuts. Coffee & Bagels '- Cookies that are covered in Coffee and Bagels. '''Pancakes & Syrup '- Cookies that are shaped like Pancakes and some Syrup to go with it. 'Dungeness Crab & Butter '- Cookies that are shaped like a Dungeness Crab and filled with Butter. AstroComedian1337 'Diarrhea Infested Toilet '- A Flavor that tastes like Sam's Diarrhea Infested Toilet. 'Minecraft '- A flavor that gives the person who eated it a urge to play Minecraft '''Roblox - A flavore that gives the person who eated it a urge to play Roblox. Infections In Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors (S7EP10), it was revealed that every IWAY Cookie had been infected with Radioactive Diarrhea Flu, deeming them fatal to anyone who is under the age of 19. By April 2010, all IWAY Cookies have been deemed safe for all once again. Critical reception and sponsorship The IWAY cookies were favorites of most TTS voices (particulary Microsoft Sam), and there have been people supporting the brand of cookies. This product also sponsors motzPHaragas' Speakonia talk show program "All About Batman" only in the second season. The IWAY Cookies were so successful that, according to WSAM0TV, is getting very old, therefore does not use any IWAY Cookie-related errors in his MSSAM Reads Stupid and Dumb Errors REBIRTH series. SUP3RNOVATJJ made an IWAY Cookie commercial for his English class. Category:Food Category:Pages needing Attention Category:IWAY Products Category:Products Category:Protagonists Category:Running Gags Category:Speakonia